


The Dragon Horde

by summersqueen112



Series: The Life of The Dragon Warrior [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Big Bang (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Jimin, Cop Taehyung, FaceFucking, Forced Sex, Gun play, M/M, Mob AU, Mob Boss G-Dragon, Multi, Sex Slavery, Spanking, Sub Park Jimin, Switch G-Dragon, Top Eunwoo, Top Jackson, Top Jungkook, Top Namjoon, Top Shownu, Torture, Wax Play, top Suga, top zico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersqueen112/pseuds/summersqueen112
Summary: Young police officer Taehyung is given an assignment to infiltrate the worlds most dangerous gang, and soon discovers that he may end up staying.





	1. The Descent into Darkness, or How Taehyung Lost His Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome boys and girls! Please remove all loose clothing and make sure to buckle up. Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. And please don't feed the animals.

       ‘The mob is a food chain, and at the top sits the Dragon Horde. Devouring everything in their path, they show no mercy, mostly because they just don’t have the patience for it. A ruthless gang known for their love of violence and their ability to get away with everything. One thing is certain, their leader is the worst. Known for playing with his food and pretending to be merciful with no intention of actually being merciful, The Dragon is the most dangerous criminal the world over.’

       “Is this for real Captain?” asks the young police officer, an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach.

       “Do I look like I’m joking?” his captain asks.

       “What do you want me to do?” he asks knowing the answer.

      “We want you to infiltrate the horde. However you can. You will not be held responsible for anything you do while you’re with them.” The captain says reaching to take the officers badge and gun.

       “How do I even begin to look for them?”

      “They will find you. You’re a good looking kid; it’s a well-known fact that the dragon likes them pretty.” He says handing the kid a new gun.

       “What’s this?” He asks hefting the gun in his hand, holding it and feeling the weight.

       “That gun is unregistered and the serial number is gone. It’s illegal. Be careful with it.”

      Taehyung doesn’t have to wait long for the Horde to contact him. In fact it takes them less than 24 hours to send someone to his house. When they come for him, he’s in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror, wondering if he can handle this. The man comes barreling into his apartment and before Taehyung has a chance to react a bag is pulled over his head and he’s knocked out. He comes to in an unfamiliar room, unsure how he got there. He tries to stand up but discovers that his legs are tied to the bed. Just as he begins to struggle, the door opens and a beautiful man walks in.

       “Good, JB didn’t kill you; I think I may have to hurt him if he tries.” The stranger says perching delicately on the edge of the bed and smirking at him.

       “Who the hell are you?” Taehyung demands his fear making him aggressive.

     “You can call me Angel, unless you’re a sucker for pain as well, in which case you’ll be calling me Jimin.” He says with a smirk, getting up and walking out, closing the door behind himself.

       Taehyung hears a door open and close, and several deep male laughs, followed by, “Jimin, you little minx.” He doesn’t know what that means, but then he hears a zipper and the rustle of clothes followed by a masculine moan. Just as he goes to put his hands over his ears the door slams open and a tall man walks in.

      “Wow, he did a good job. Normally I would let you have a few days to get used to this life before taking you to meet the boss, but he’s demanded to meet you now. And what the boss wants, he gets.” The man makes quick work of cutting him loose and pulling him to his feet roughly.

       “Who are you?” Taehyung asks, feeling a sense of foreboding settle over him.

       The man smirks and shakes his head. “My name is Jungkook. Remember it for later.” He grabs his arm, and leads Taehyung out of the door and down the hall past Jimin, who is wiping his mouth, lips swollen and a man who is tucking his shirt into his pants.

       “Damn, Yoongi-hyung, can’t keep him off you for a minute?” Jungkook says as the two fall in beside him.

       Yoongi scoffs and cuffs Jungkook lightly on the side of the head with an attractive smirk. They walk to a black elevator at the end of the hall and Jungkook hits the button and leads them inside. Letting go of Taehyungs arm to lean back against the wall and pull out a cigarette, he lights it and inhales, letting out a puff of smoke, and Taehyung is surprised to feel himself getting aroused. Meanwhile Jimin has his hands behind his back studiously trying not to do anything. Taehyung jumps when the elevator dings, the doors opening on a long hallway with a pair of red doors at the end with a dragon on them. Jimin hops out of the elevator and skips down the hall, followed by a snickering Yoongi and a sighing Jungkook. As they walk down the hall Taehyung notices that the pictures on the walls are filled with violent themes and that there appear to be bullet holes and blood splatters on the walls and floor. When they get to the doors Jimin throws the doors open wide and goes to sit on the desk crossing his luscious legs, swollen lips and glossy eyes making him look like a pampered courtesan. A tall man approaches him and kisses his cheek, wrapping a tattooed, muscular arm around his waist.

       “Jimin, you need to start knocking, baby. We could have shot you.” The man says tenderly stroking Jimin’s cheek.

       Jimin just smiles and says, “You wouldn’t shoot me, Namjoon. You love me. Plus I’m the only one who doesn’t knock, except for Youngbae.”

       Suddenly the Dragon himself appears, wearing a sharp suit, flanked by several men all of them intimidating and extremely good looking. Taehyung could understand why his captain had said he liked them pretty. He goes immediately to Jimin kissing him passionately, when he pulls away Jimin whispers in his ear and he turns around, his piercing brown eyes immediately landing on Taehyung, who begins to feel nervous as the Dragon goes lean against the side of his massive desk.

         “Bring him to me, Kookie. I want to get a good look at my newest addition. I need to figure out what I need to do for him, or rather where he’s going to fit in.”

        He watches Taehyung as the boy is pushed forward to stand in front of him. As soon as he stops in front of him The Dragon grabs his face and studies him, making Taehyung feel as if he were naked. A tall man approaches and puts his arms around the Dragon, kissing his temple, dark smoky eyes never leaving Tae’s face. 

        “What do you think, love? Will he do? Or should we send him back where he came from?”

       “No, Seunghyun. We’re keeping this one. He looks smart. Intelligence is always a good thing. And he’s pretty. Definitely keeping him, especially if he’s fun to play with.”

       “What is your name kid?” Asks the tall man.

       Taehyung avoids looking at him, more terrified than he cares to admit. He startles when he feels a hand tangle in his hair, almost ripping it out, forcefully bringing it up so he’s forced to meet the Dragon’s eyes.

       An angry voice says from beside his ear, “Seunghyun asked you a question, you disrespectful brat. You should answer him, or I’ll cut out your tongue so you can’t ever answer a question again.” He nods frantically and the hand releases his hair, shoving his head forward as it release, and Tae hears a disdainful snort.

       “T-Taehyung, sir.”

       “Thank you Jackson.” The Dragon looks at him, suspicion obvious in his gaze. “Where are you from, Taehyung?” He asks as he walks a circle around the nervous young man, running a hand over his well-defined stomach muscles.

      “D-Daegu, sir.” He says, his anxiety causing him to stutter, embarrassingly. He didn’t know how to respond to the casual touches and shows of affection.

        The Dragon smirks suddenly, and pats Jimin’s thick thigh and walks around his desk and sitting in the big chair behind it. He snaps and Jimin moves from his perch on the desk to sit in The Dragon’s lap, wrapping his small arms around his neck and laying his head in the crook of his neck. Jackson moves to the couch where a tall lanky man is lounging comfortably, watching the room with a seemingly disinterested gaze and sits beside him kissing his cheek. Taehyung jumps when Jungkook pulls him to sit beside him. He was especially nervous because he was positive that all the men in the room were gay. He was too but he was a virgin and he knew that these men were known for their love of playing rough in and out of bed. Tae takes advantage of the momentary lull to study the men in the room. At first glance he recognizes three of the men in the room from pictures of them that he had seen in the squad room at the police station. The first of the men he recognized and probably the most dangerous of them was Choi Seunghyun, called the Dragon’s Fist. Known for carrying out acts of violence on behalf of The Dragon. Seeing The Dragon now, he knew why that was, or rather he assumed he did, Choi Seunghyun was a tall man, and The Dragon was not. The second of the men he recognized was Im Jaebum or JB, they called him The Ghost, because his victims never saw him coming until it was much too late. The third was Kim Seokjin or Jin as he was commonly called, knew everything about everyone. The rumor was that The Dragon had saved his life and immediately after Jin had pledged his life to him out of gratitude, and as a show of his appreciation he made sure that the Horde knew everything there was to know about everyone. The Dragon turns Jimin and puts his arms around the smaller man’s waist and looks at Taehyung, while slipping his hands under Jimin’s shirt.

        “So Taehyung, do you have any weapons experience?” He asked, as Seunghyun leans on the desk staring at him suspiciously.

        “Yes sir. I’m proficient with a gun and knife.” Taehyung says, jumping when Jungkook puts his arm around his shoulder.

        The Dragon kisses Jimin and says loudly enough for everyone to hear, “Jimin, why don’t you go help Jungkook make our new friend comfortable.”

        Taehyung only had a few seconds to wonder what the Dragon meant before Jimin was in his lap tilting his head back before laying his lips on his in a tender kiss, while Jungkook kissed his neck. He moaned when Jungkook bit his neck, before sucking a bruise into the pale expanse. Jimin pulled away when he moaned smirking at him, before ripping Taehyung’s shirt off, buttons popping off to land in unknown places. Taehyung wondered briefly if he was about to lose his virginity in front of an audience but that was quickly disproved when he heard the whir of a tattoo gun.

        “Where do you want it, G?” Yoongi asked as he pulled up a table and a chair.

       “On his chest right above his left nipple.” Was the muffled reply.

       Taehyung looked at the Dragon to find that his new boss was wrapped in a passionate embrace, face buried in Seunghyun’s neck. He held his breath as Yoongi approached his chest with the needle. As the tattoo is inked into his skin Taehyung is shocked to realize that this is turning him on. He wouldn’t have noticed, but Jungkook was smirking at him, and kissed his neck. When the tattoo was finished Yoongi held up a mirror showing him the dragon breathing fire across his pec.

       “It suits you, Tae.” Jimin says straddling his lap again.

      “Jimin’s right. Some people are ill-suited to such aggressive designs.” Says a new voice from the door.

       Hearing this Jimin jumps up and runs to the door, squealing girlishly and jumping into the arms of the new man. The man laughs and wraps Jimin’s legs around his waist, thick thighs gripping him tightly, kissing the smaller man passionately, pushing him up against the wall, and pushing his fingers into Jimin’s hair. Taehyung didn’t recognize the man, but it was obvious that Jimin loved him, from the way that Jimin was kissing him and barely containing his joy. He was confused as to why he was suddenly jealous of this new face. He was startled when he realized it was because he wanted that lithe body and those thick thighs wrapped around him. The man had the Dragon Hordes tattoo on his neck, displayed prominently, making his appearance more intimidating. Although he was smiling, he seemed the sort who would kill you without that smile slipping, and maybe even laugh while committing the act. Several minutes later, four other men entered, dragging what looked to be a body bag, and it was confirmed by the trail of blood left on the marble floor of the office.

       “So, I suppose this means you were successful, Youngbae?” The Dragon asks, eyeing the body bag significantly. The man holding Jimin puts him down to answer.

        “Yes, Ji. We were. A rather bloody thing, but we brought him back mostly alive, as requested.”

        At this, the Dragon claps his hands in delight, rubbing them together, before pulling on a pair of black leather gloves. “Jackson, go bring that here please. I want to play with it.”

        Jackson nods and quickly gestures to the men holding the bag and opens his arms and they place it in them. Taehyung expects him to struggle under the weight of the body inside, but if it’s too heavy for him, Jackson hides it well. He walks to where the Dragon is standing and puts it down on the floor at his feet, squatting down to open the bag. When he opens it, he pulls the man inside out and places him in a chair that Youngbae places in front of him, making short work of tying him to it.

       “Taehyung, just so you know. This is what betrayal looks like.” The Dragon says with a vicious look. The Dragon moves to straddle the man’s lap.

      “How could you do this to me, Yugeyoem? I thought we were friends?” He asks, obviously feigning hurt. This was confirmed when Seunghyun snickers, causing Ji to turn around to glare at him, before turning back to his victim and looking at the incapacitated man expectantly.

       “I’m sorry Jiyong-ssi. It wasn’t supposed to go that far! I swear!” The man says in desperation, the blood on his face making him look like he’s wearing a Halloween mask.

       Jiyong snorts, before pulling out a butterfly knife, flicking it open. “I really don’t care. You put marks on my sweet Jimin. No one except me puts marks on my Jimin, and they certainly don’t put bite marks on him. That’s just rude.”

      Hearing this you would have thought that he said that Yugeyoem had raped Jimin with how violently everyone reacted to the comment. The lanky man that had been sitting with Jackson rushed over to physically restrain him; Jackson reminding Taehyung of a pit-bull in that moment, considering the man is all but frothing at the mouth. In fact, several men were being held back by others in the room, while Jungkook pulled Jimin into his lap, comforting the visibly paling man. Taehyung isn’t sure why, because he barely knows the slight man, but he suddenly feels the need to kill this traitor, he looks down at his own hand surprised to see the gun that he doesn’t remember drawing. He, along with most of the men in the room, begin to smirk as Ji-yong rips his shirt open and begins cutting off the Dragon Horde tattoo on his chest.

        Without turning Jiyong says, “Kookie, Tae, get Jimin out of here. He doesn’t need to see this, go make him feel better.”

       Jungkook doesn’t respond, but stands up with Jimin in his arms, nodding for Taehyung to follow him. He walks to a door at the back of the room that Taehyung hadn’t noticed before. When they reach the door Taehyung pushes it open without being told and waits for Jungkook to enter with a silently sobbing Jimin before walking through it himself. He’s momentarily stunned when he realizes that they’re in another living area, this one significantly warmer. When he hears the sound of Jimin’s soft sobs he mentally shakes himself and moves to the couch where Jungkook is cradling Jimin in his arms, letting him cry himself out. He sits next to Jungkook and reaches to wipe away the tears from under Jimin’s beautiful eyes, wiping the smudged eyeliner on his own pants. As he goes to move away, Jimin grabs his hand and cradles it to his chest, prompting Taehyung to scoot closer and offer his warmth to the distraught man. After a few minutes Jimin sniffs and pulls back to wipe his eyes and gets up walking to the bathroom. Jungkook visibly relaxes when they hear the water turn on.

       “Angel should never cry. I swear it feels like the world is ending.” Jungkook says rubbing his face.

      “I agree. I don’t know why, but I really want to spoil him rotten right now.” Tae says as Jungkook laughs.

      “I call it the Jimin effect, everyone who meets him and spends so much as a second in his presence instantly wants to protect and take care of him. He’s a siren; he’s really good at being bait. He’s a fabulous actor.” Jungkook says, licking his lips. "When Ji found him, Jimin was on his back underneath some greasy perv. He'd been a whore since he was seven, and he was so beautiful that Dragon had to have him. Jimin is strong, but it's a front, really he's just an attention and love starved kid. Poor thing just wants to be loved, because he's never had it. He says he doesn't remember his family, so basically, we're the only thing pretty thing has."

       Taehyung looks to the bathroom, a new respect for the beautiful man causing his heart to swell with an emotion that he doesn't want to name. He looks at Jungkook intending to say something, but he suddenly has a lap full of warm, cuddly Jimin. He laughs as Jimin buries his face in his neck. He has a brief moment of confusion, wondering to himself when he became so comfortable and confident, but he brushes it aside in favor of paying attention to Jimin. He quickly rips Jimin’s shirt off and begins kissing his neck, purring at the moans that begin to leave the smaller man’s mouth. Tae begins to moan himself as Jungkook kisses his neck. He almost whimpers when Jimin stands up, but hums in appreciation as Jimin begins a sensual strip tease, Tae’s brain almost short circuiting from arousal as he peels his tight jeans off throwing them across the room to be forgotten. Jungkook gets impatient and kneels behind Jimin, ripping his boxers down, causing the little vixen to let out a whine. Jungkook picks him up and takes him to the bedroom throwing him down as Taehyung follows them in not even closing the door before he takes his shirt off. He joins Jungkook on the bed where he has Jimin’s legs spread, fondling his balls, pointedly avoiding the younger man’s cock, causing him to whimper and reach down to grab it himself. Seeing the movement Tae growls and grabs the smaller man’s wrists in a tight grip, before kissing him roughly, as Jungkook lands a slap to the inside of one of Jimin’s thighs, causing the smaller man to whimper beautifully. Tae takes his own jeans and boxers off and kneels next to Jimin, slapping his cock on his already swollen lips, chuckling as Jimin opens his mouth instantly. He looks at Jungkook, who now has Jimin’s thighs resting on his shoulders and his mouth buried in the smaller man’s ass, causing him to moan. Tae takes advantage of the moment, shoving his cock down Jimin’s throat, causing Jimin to choke, having pity; Tae backs off slightly before beginning to fuck the greedy vixen’s throat. Jungkook chuckles as he lowers Jimin’s legs and reaches for the lube, slicking himself before shoving his cock inside of Jimin, causing the smaller man to moan around the cock down his throat, forcing a guttural groan from Taehyung, who tangles a hand in Jimin’s hair, holding his head, and proceeding to fuck the shit out of his throat, almost whimpering as his orgasm hits him suddenly. He moans as he feels Jimin’s throat working as the little minx swallows his load. Tae rolls over just as Jimin releases a high pitched whine, cumming all over his chest, Jungkook growling as he follows. Jimin whimpers as Jungkook pulls out and rolls over, cuddling him close.

        “Thank you Kookie, Tae. I needed that.” Jimin says pulling Tae close to cuddle him as well.

       “Don’t mention it, Angel. We just wanted to distract you.” Jungkook says, kissing Jimin’s cheek.

       Taehyung is so exhausted that all he can do is hum in agreement. He chuckles suddenly, thinking that he would have a hard time ever leaving if this is the kind of thing he would be getting.


	2. Welcome to The Mad House! or How Kris became Public Enemy No.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is about to learn some shit. **TRIGGER WARNING** Character death in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing EXO in this chapter! Get ready ladies and fanboys!!!!

When Jungkook and Taehyung had taken Jimin into the private living quarters, Jiyong turned to the task at hand….killing Yugyeom. 

“So it wasn’t supposed to go that far? Is that the excuse you’re going with?” Jiyong questions, knowledge flashing in his gaze, he points over his shoulder at Jackson and how violently he’s fighting against Mark and JB. “You see Jackson? He wants to kill you, probably rip you apart with his bare hands. And if you don’t answer my questions honestly I’m going to let him, unless you can convince me that you deserve to live.”

Yugyeom starts to visibly shake at his words and he looks away from Jackson. “P-please don’t let him kill me!” He begs.

“Why shouldn’t I? You hurt my Angel. I know it was consensual, but you were told never to touch him, and you did it anyway. That’s disrespectful on so many levels.” He says cutting the rest of the tattoo from his chest.

Yugyeom looks at his leader and shivers in fear as he gets in his face. “Who are you selling me out to?” He startles at the question, wondering how Jiyong had figured it out.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He says looking away from him, crying out as a hand yanks his head back. 

“Don’t lie to him, Yugyeom-ah. You’re only making this worse for yourself.” His former partner, Youngjae says his dark eyes filled with fire, the grip on his hair almost ripping it out.

Yugyeom looks at his lover, positive now that he’s going to die, the thought confirmed by the hardening of his leader’s eyes and steels himself for the blow back of his answer.

“I don’t know his name.” He says closing his eyes against the pain, hissing when he feels the knife bite into the flesh of his thigh.

“Bull. Shit. I want his name Yugyeom!” Jiyong demands, digging the knife into his thigh and opening a wound that splattered blood onto the both of them.

Yugyeom whimpers in pain and gasps out, “Kris, that’s what I was told to call him! I swear! His associate called him Sir.” 

Hearing the name Jiyong, and several others in the room, cursed loudly. Jackson threw off JB and Mark and went to the wall and punched it, leaving a fist shaped dent in it. Seunghyun and Namjoon both left the room as Jiyong gestured to them and they drew their guns before leaving.

“You may have killed us all, Yugyeom. Did you think about that? I bet you did. I bet you wanted him to kill us so you could have Jimin all to yourself. In fact, I bet he promised to let you lead The Horde. So guess what? I’m going to leave. And I’m going to let Jackson take you apart, piece by disloyal piece.” Jiyong said as he went to his private living quarters to see how Jimin and the other two were.

Jiyong chuckles darkly to himself as he hears Yugyeom give a final scream followed by the sound of his head parting ways with his body, knowing that Jackson had just ripped it off with his bare hands. He checks the time and curses a softly, that had taken way too long. He had hoped to have it done with before it was this late, but 8:00am and he’s just now going to bed. He goes to his bedroom to find clothes thrown all over the room and three bodies tangled in the sheets, one of them snoring softly. He smirks and takes off his jacket and shirt, lifting the covers and wrapping his arms around Jungkook, smiling as the younger man laces their fingers together. He begins to hum softly as he plays with Jungkook’s hair. He puts a finger to his lips as Jungkook turns over to look at him. 

“Is it done, love? Is the bastard dead?” Jungkook asks tracing a lazy design on Jiyong’s chest.

He nods. “Yes, I let Jackson finish him. How’s Jimin?” He asks looking at the smaller man over Jungkook’s shoulder.

“He’s fine now. He just needed to be taken care of. You know how he is, although a spanking may be in order for later.” Jungkook adds with a smirk.

“He has been rather bratty lately; I suppose he is in need of some correction.” He looks at Taehyung, and nods in satisfaction at having acquired him. “And how was Taehyung with him?”

“After he got into it he was exactly what we had hoped. I believe that you made the perfect decision with this one. He may be the perfect replacement for Yugyeom.” Jungkook says before placing a kiss on his leader’s collarbone.

“I need to tell you something awful.” Jiyong says running a hand over Jungkook’s handsome face.

Jungkook looks at him, frowning and asks, almost afraid of what his leader might say. “What is it?”

“Yugyeom went to Kris and it appears that he spoke to Sehun as well. The bastard will be coming for Jimin. I know it; I can feel it in the air. He’s never gotten over losing Angel, and he’ll see this as the perfect opportunity to try.”

Jungkook growls, and looks at his leader, “Please let me kill Sehun. I owe him for the last time we were in each other’s presence.” He says darkly, rubbing absently at a scar on his chest.

“You can kill him, love. How does that sound?” Jiyong asks, kissing Jungkook’s forehead.

“Ji is he dead baby?” asks Jimin, his sweet voice raspy from sleep and deep throating Taehyung’s cock. 

Jiyong reaches across Jungkook and cups Jimin’s cheek. “Yes he is, Angel. Jackson ripped his head off.”

“I didn’t know he was gonna do it, he said he just wanted to talk.” Jiyong and Jungkook both sucked in shocked breaths at his admission. 

Jimin disentangled himself from Taehyung, who stirred and rubbed his face, sitting up to lean against the headboard, at the change in position. Before he continued speaking, Jimin sat up against the headboard, leaning into Taehyung who was also sitting up. Jiyong and Jungkook sat up as well to listen to Jimin.

“After it was all over, I was bleeding and he looked at me dead in the face and said He was gonna like the look on me. I knew immediately who he was talking about and I asked him why Kris would give a shit. He pointed to the corner of his apartment at a camera, and said once he saw the video Kris and Baekhyun would come to reclaim me. He said that Kris is pissed at you for taking me from him. Only thing about that is that Kris never treated me like he would miss me if I was gone. In fact he acted like he hated me. But after he said that I may have lost it a little bit and attacked him. I grabbed the lamp and hit him with it until he passed out. Then after I was sure he was out I destroyed the camera. I’m pretty sure Kris was pissed when he found out that I had escaped him again.”

After Jimin finished speaking, he leaned back against Taehyung who looked at Jungkook and asked, “Who is Kris? I feel like I should know that name.”

Jiyong growls before answering. “He runs the biggest sex trafficking ring in South Korea. He also deals in weapons. He owned Jimin before I claimed him as my own. If he had the manpower he would have already disputed my claim to Angel, but the fact that he had to use one of my men to get him back tells me that the little cockroach is still as understaffed as ever, which is good for us.”

“So I take it that Kris isn’t too happy that Jimin isn’t working for him anymore and that he wants you and, by extension, all of us dead?” Taehyung says already knowing the answer.

“Exactly, I’ve been watching him, other than his original eight; he also has several others who owe him favors, people who he’s more than likely blackmailing, because he doesn’t know the first thing about being honest, or decent.” Jiyong says in disgust, wrapping his arms around Jungkook with a pout on his face. 

“Is this a slumber party? And you forgot to invite me?” says Jackson from the door. Having seen him before, Taehyung was amazed at the change in the man. Suddenly, he jumps onto the bed, causing Jimin to laugh at his antics.

“Feeling better Angel?” Jackson asks looking up at him, nodding in satisfaction when Jimin laughs. Suddenly he looks at Taehyung. “Hey kid, I’m sorry about earlier. I’m different when I’m in work mode. I swear I’m not really insane; it just serves my purposes to act like it. Makes people afraid to lie to boss man if they think that they’ll have to deal with me if they do. The fear of seeing me keeps most people in line.”

Taehyung nods in understanding. It seemed that The Horde was not to be taken at face value. He began to wonder if the police knew anything about these men after all. 

“I was thinking. I have a photographic and audiographic memory, I do my best work from corners. If I were to sit in on anything important, I would be able to use my memory to your advantage, Jiyong-ssi.” Taehyung says, absently tracing circles on Jimin’s arm.

“That’s a fantastic idea, Jimin can keep you company and pretend to distract you while you listen.” Jiyong says a slightly evil look in his eyes. “No one will be able to fool me ever again. I want you in every meeting, Taehyung, unless you’re sick. Jungkook you, Youngbae, JB, Mark and Jackson should take Taehyung to the warehouse, see how good his weapons skills are. Maybe Mark can be convinced to give him pointers in hand to hand as well.” 

Jackson nods and looks at Taehyung. “Get dressed kid. Youngbae doesn’t like to wait.” He says getting up and stretching. “I’m gonna take a shower. Meet me in the hall in fifteen minutes.”

Taehyung stretches and looks at Jimin. “You gonna be alright now Jimin?” He asks kissing his cheek.

Jimin nods. “I’ll be even better after Kris’s head has parted ways with his body.” He says with a dark look in his eyes.

Jiyong purrs as Jungkook rolls out of the bed, throwing Taehyung his clothes. “Hurry up and dress Tae. We don’t have that long, and I really don’t want to get bitched at by Youngbae, his tongue is razor sharp these days.”

Taehyung dresses quickly and he and Jungkook walk out together, when they leave the living quarters, Jungkook goes to a locker in the corner of the room and pulls out a bag, opening it and looking inside before closing it again and walking out into the hall, where three guys plus Jackson are waiting for them.

The man closest to Taehyung looks at him and asks, “Tell me you’ve shot a gun before.”

Taehyung nods. “Yes, my aim is pretty good too, I think.”

The man sighs in relief. “That’s good. At least we’ll have a starting point. My name is Youngbae.” He points to the other two Tae didn’t know. “The one with the earrings I really want to rip out is JB. The skinny one is Mark, the two of them along with me and Jackson are the ones who get sent out to kick ass.” Jackson and the other two smirk, obviously happy with the role they play within the gang. “I’ve been with Jiyong since we were kids. I, Daesung, Seunghyun and Seungri have known and been with him the longest.” Youngbae says, smirking at Jungkook. “The others should already be at the warehouse. Let’s go.”

He walks quickly to the black elevator and presses the button. When the doors open he enters it and moves to the back leaning against the wall closing his eyes. Tae felt like he should know JB, he couldn’t put his finger on it but he was sure he’d seen him somewhere before. Mark looked like he could kick ass and take names. He was almost positive he’d beaten someone to death before. He just had the air of a killer around him. Jackson he knew had killed before; the police had labelled him mad and said that he was one of those you shoot on sight. Jungkook was a mystery, other than being in charge of Jimin’s protection he wasn’t sure what his role in the gang was. When they reached the garage they exited and Taehyung found himself surprised at the size of the garage, and the amount of cars. Youngbae pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and hit the button and the horn on a black Hummer beeped.

“Nice. I never get to drive the Hummer.” He says whooping like a teenager and running to the car opening the door. 

“I’m totally telling Zico you drove his baby, hyung.” Jackson says sliding into the passenger seat. 

“Don’t be a snitch Jackson.” Mark says reaching over the seat to smack him. 

Jackson grabs his hand and kisses it, before buckling up. Taehyung hops into the middle and squeezes next to Mark. Youngbae starts the engine and they drive out of the garage onto the highway, he along with everyone else in the car groans as Youngbae turns on an overplayed Girls Generation song. Youngbae just turns it up louder and begins to sing along obnoxiously. After a while he pulls into an ally next to a large warehouse, and from the car Tae can feel the bass of music inside vibrating through his chest.

“Hey, kid, don’t let Zico and the boys scare you too bad. They’re mostly harmless.” Jackson says. His comment is met with incredulous looks from the other people in the car. “Well, maybe not harmless, but they won’t do anything that’s gonna cause permanent harm. Don’t be surprised if Zico gets in your face. He does it to everyone.” He says hopping out of the car as soon as it stops, he goes to the door and throws it wide, and they are all deafened by hardcore rap music. 

As soon as Taehyung walks in a tattooed, muscular man is in his face. “Is this the boss’s new bitch? He any good for anything except sex, or did you bring him to entertain us.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Taehyung is hit by a blinding rage, and before he knows it he’s sitting on the man’s chest beating the shit out of him, and being pulled off by an impressed Jackson.  
Youngbae snorts, and helps up the other man. “When are you gonna learn to keep your damn mouth shut, Zico? One day Jackson and I may not be here to save your ass.”

Jackson holds Tae back as he tries to go for Zico again, Jungkook comes over and grabs Tae’s neck looking at him. “Tae, Tae, hey…breathe brother, breathe.” Taehyung tries to calm down, focusing on the feel of Jacksons arms holding him, and Jungkook’s hand on his face. 

“I’m good. I’m fine. Let go, Jackson. I’m ok.” As soon Jackson lets him go, he pulls a knife out of his pocket and throws it at a punching bag he sees in the corner, releasing a yell as soon as it makes contact. “FUCK!”

Watching the display, Youngbae and Jungkook look at each other. “Did you see him move?” Youngbae asks Kook.

“No. Did you, Jackson?” Jungkook asks the man as they all pull out their guns.

“No, I’ve only seen Mark move that quick, and that was because there was a bee.” He says laughing as Mark smacks his arm.

“I think we have a natural fighter on our hands, boys. I doubt very much that he’ll need much instruction.” JB says looking around the room.

Taehyung, meanwhile, has taken off his shirt and is currently beating the shit out of a dummy. He can’t hear anything but the buzzing of his blood in his ears. He stops and breathes for a minute before grabbing his knife out of the punching back and using it to cut the dummy to shreds. He suddenly becomes aware of someone standing behind him and spins around, grabbing the person by the head, spinning him around and pressing his knife to his throat, before realizing it’s just Jungkook.

“Jesus, Tae. Remind me not to bother you, when you’re pissed.” Says Jungkook as Tae lets him go, looking a bit sheepish.

“Sorry, that Zico dude just really pissed me off.” He says turning around to glare at the man in question.

Suddenly there is a commotion outside and Namjoon and Seunghyun walk in dragging a man who, to be honest, isn’t putting up much of a fight.

“Dude, Seunghyun, let me go. I’ll explain.” He says. “I swear, Youngbae, we were on our way here.”

“To do what, Sehun, kill us?” asked Jungkook.

Seunghyun lets Sehun go, testing him. He looks around at all the weapons pointed at him. “This is really embarrassing, but Kris fucked us over and we want out of his plans. He didn’t tell us about his hard on for Jimin. We were always pissed off with Jimin’s treatment under him. I tried several times to let him go, but when he was with us, Kris had him so scared that he wouldn’t even try to protect himself or take any opportunity to leave. And then the whole thing with Yugyeom goes down and we learned that he was trying to get Jimin back and we refuse to let that happen. We want to offer our services to The Horde.”

Youngbae puts his phone to his ear and asks, “Did you hear that boss….yeah ok.” 

He holds the phone out, and The Dragon’s phone comes over the line. “So you and the boys want to leave Kris? I’m prepared to let you work for me. But if you ever betray me I’m going to let Jackson and Jungkook rip you apart. I might even let my newest addition have a turn, you see Zico’s face? That’s his work. Also, my Angel says he wants to see you, so, Taehyung, JK, take Sehun back to wherever he came from, get the other seven and bring them to me. JK, make sure they know protocol.”

“Come on, Sehun, you’re coming with us. Jinyoung, I’m taking the van. It’s the only vehicle big enough. I’ll explain protocol in the car. Also Yoongi, we have eight more tattoos that need doing. I heard JK.”

He walks outside to a fifteen passenger van, and Yoongi gets into the drivers’ seat. “Where am I going Sehun?”  
Sehun looks away from Taehyung’s bloodied knuckles. “Um, we’re going towards the docks. But when we get there, let me go in first, I don’t want Baekhyun, to do anything crazy, he’s a shoot first type these days, only so many times you can let yourself be bait before it goes to your head.” He says snorting.

“Why does he do it then?” JK asks, looking at Sehun.

“Because he’s really fucking good at it, he’s an excellent actor. Not as good as Jimin is, but he’s damn close.” He says before closing his eyes, as if steeling himself.

“How will the others react? I must admit to not knowing anything about your crew.” Yoongi says looking at Sehun in the rear view mirror.

“I know Xiumin will be happy we’re leaving Kris. Chen and Chanyeol will also be happy; Lay will probably be more than a little relieved. D.O and Kai, will hug me, Kai hates what Kris has become.” He sighs deeply. “To be honest, I don’t know what happened to him. He started dealing in sex and all of a sudden it’s like he became a different person. He used to be happy, and smile. Now he sits around all day, plotting and fuming. He never smiles anymore.”

Yoongi snorts. “Some men don’t handle power well. Especially if they don’t listen to the people around them, Jiyong relies heavily on Seunghyun to keep him grounded.”

Sehun looks out the window. “We’re here. Let me go first.” He says jumping out quickly, and walking to the door, before knocking twice.

He walks into the building and immediately a man comes to him and asks, “What happened? Are we saved? Can we leave?” He asks looking concerned.

Sehun laughs and says, “We’re done with Kris. We work for The Dragon now.” He says to a causing the seven men in the room to cheer.

Yoongi, Jungkook, and Taehyung enter and stand behind Sehun, close to the door, prompting one of the men to ask, “Who are they? Do they work for him?”

“Yes they do, Kai.” He points to each of them in turn, “That’s Yoongi, Jungkook and Taehyung. Jungkook has something to tell us and  
Yoongi has to give us the tattoo. Baek, do you have your stuff here?” Baekhyun nods and gestures to a tattoo gun set up.

“Who’s first?” Yoongi asks going to sit on the stool and starting up the gun, testing the needle.

Sehun walks over and sits down. “So tell us what’s up, Kook.” He winces very slightly as Yoongi begins the tattoo. 

“First of all, when you walk in, you have to be sure that you keep eye contact unless told otherwise, because Jackson or Seunghyun will make you look at Ji if you don’t. Second, don’t ever let anyone including myself, hear you disrespect Jimin, he’s the Angel, and he has earned respect. Third, don’t ever walk into the office unarmed, Jiyong finds it idiotic to ever be without a weapon and he’ll probably tell one of us to injure you in some way. It’s happened before. Finally, just make sure that you understand that you work for Jiyong now. Don’t mention Kris and you’ll be alright.”

One of the men looks at Taehyung’s knuckles and asks, “Do you want some help with that?” 

“If you don’t mind, I would really appreciate it.” 

The man smiles and gestures for him to sit as he goes to get a first aid kit, coming back and sitting next to Taehyung. “My name is Kai. The one who looks like he wants to fight you is Chen; Chanyeol is one on the speaker. D.O. is the one behind JK. Baekhyun is the one getting tattooed right now. Lay is the one on sitting on the floor like a savage, and Xiumin is the one wearing the hat.” He says as he carefully dabs away the blood with an alcohol swab, and wrapping his knuckles with a soft bandage. “I’m a medic, if you’re wondering. I’m good for stitches and bullet wounds too, just so you know.”

“Ok, we’re all done here. Let’s go, The Dragon doesn’t like to wait.” Yoongi says, going to the van and getting in, before starting the engine. 

JK rolls his eyes. “Excuse him. He’s antisocial on his best day.” Taehyung laughs, gesturing for the new Horde members to go in front of him. 

As he gets in the van, Kai looks at him and asks, “So what do you do for the Dragon?”

“I guess you could say, I’m his eyes and ears. I sit in on meetings and basically just take mental notes, since I have both a photographic and audiographic memory.”

Xiumin looks at him, “Out of curiosity, are you all together?” He asks.

JK laughs, “Is it that obvious?” He looks at Xiumin in the rearview smirking.

“Only if you know what you’re seeing.” Xiumin says smirking back.

They pull into the darkened garage, and Yoongi parks the car before jumping out and walking to the elevator, waiting for everyone to get out. They all pile into the elevator and Taehyung wonders briefly if the elevator can accommodate this many people at once, but apparently it can. When the elevator reaches the top, and the doors open, Taehyung laughs as he suddenly has his arms full of Jimin.

“I missed you, Tae!” He turns to JK and hugs him as well, and kisses Yoongi. 

Sehun and the other’s look shell shocked, seeing Jimin looking so good and so happy. Taehyung assumes that it’s because the last time they saw him he was still a whore, and he probably wasn’t as well cared for as he is now.

“Come on, boys, Ji’s waiting for you.” He says, skipping down the hall and throwing the doors open wide.

Taehyung walks in and sits on the couch, Jimin immediately climbing into his lap, and kissing him before asking softly, “Can you pay attention if I kiss you?” He nods, and Jimin begins kissing his neck. 

“Welcome, Sehun. I trust your trip was uneventful?” Jiyong asks, his eyes taking in all of the new faces and mind obviously working in overtime.

Sehun nods. “Yes sir.” He says, looking around quickly, taking stock of his surroundings. 

“Don’t call me Sir, Ji will work just fine.” Jiyong says as he moves to sit in his chair, Seunghyun and Youngbae moving to stand behind him, each placing a protective hand on the back of the chair, making Jiyong look even more intimidating than he already did.

“I already know everything I need to know about you boys. Baekhyun, I’m going to tell you now, you will not have to play bait for me. I already have bait, and it’s much younger and prettier than you. I heard you have some skill with computers?” He asks, looking at Baekhyun, not unkindly.

“I do. I greatly prefer to be around computers.” Baekhyun says, closing his eyes, as if in pain.

“I’m sure Jin, can find something for you to do. In fact, you don’t ever have to leave the tech room if you don’t want to.” Ji says, smiling slightly.

“That’s all I have for now. You boys make yourselves comfortable. I own the building, the third floor is completely empty, you can use that floor for your living space.” He nods and snaps and Taehyung and Jimin get up and follow him and JK into his living quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you like dem apples? 
> 
> Gonna meet the bad guy in the next chapter.
> 
> Hello Drama!!!!!!!


	3. The Storm Clouds Gather, or How Karma Hits Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the crazy! Strap in, the roads about to get bumpy.

        Moments after Yoongi and JK take Sehun and the crew safely away from the docks, a sleek black car rolls up to the warehouse. When the car comes to a stop, several men get out, one of them obviously in charge, as he gestures for the others to enter the building first.

        “Sehun better have some good news for me. Or I swear to god…,” the man mutters to himself, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it before taking a drag and leaning back on the car.

        “Boss, we have a problem.” One of the men with him says coming back from the warehouse, looking slightly worried. “What? And please don’t tell me Sehun is dead,” he says, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

        “It’s worse than that boss. They’re all gone.” The man rolls the doors back revealing a completely empty space, half eaten pizza and half empty soju bottles lying everywhere.

        “Any idea where they went, Shownu, Sehun wouldn’t have left without a good reason. Something isn’t right.” The man looks around, missing the sound of Sehun’s preferred hardcore rap, and the sight of Xiumin and Baekhyun laughing and drinking. He takes another drag from his cigarette and shakes his head, hoping his first thought was wrong. Shownu looks around and walks to the desk picking up a piece of paper with a dragon drawn on it.

        “I think I know where they are, Kris.” He shows him the paper.

        “MOTHERFUCKER!! It’s not enough that he has to take Jimin from me, now he has to take my lover too?” He growls and overturns the desk in his anger and gestures for them to follow him, not believing that Sehun and his crew would voluntarily leave him.

       “Where are we going boss?” One of the other men asks.

       “You’ll see when we get there Sanha.” Kris says and leads them back to the car, throwing his cigarette to the ground. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         Meanwhile Taehyung is laughing as he watches Sehun and Jungkook fight; the two are evenly matched, as neither has been able to land a blow. Apparently the two of them have put aside whatever differences they had, as the two of them are laughing.

        “Come on Sehun-ah! Get him, don’t be a wuss.” Xiumin calls drunkenly.

        “Come on Kookie, I’m not losing money to this fool!” JB calls out.

        “Sorry to interrupt your fun, but Ji has a job for the crew, plus Taehyung, and the new guys.” Seunghyun says from the door.

        “Where are we going, Youngjae? Downtown?” Youngbae asks, picking up his gun and checking the magazine.

        “Yes. It’s gonna be a messy job. Ji said no witnesses, everyone dies, pets included.” Youngjae says, handing Youngbae a piece of paper which he looks at and immediately rips apart. Taehyung watches the insane glint slip back into Jackson’s eyes, and Xiumin’s laughing face immediately go blank.

       “Tae, try not to kill anyone friendly, yeah?” Jungkook says bumping his shoulder affectionately.

       “No promises.” Tae says as they walk down the stairs to the garage, splitting up into several cars.

        Taehyung has a brief feeling of fear and uncertainty as he crawls into the passenger seat of car that Jungkook had chosen. They drove for what seemed like forever and finally stopped in front of an apartment building. As soon as the car came to a stop the others pulled up and they all piled out of the cars swarming on the house like flies. Jackson kicked down the front door and they invaded the building. Taehyung hesitates as he sees a woman’s body come tumbling headless down the stairs to his left.

       “Tae, don’t hesitate. Ji says everyone dies.” JK says shooting a cat.

        Taehyung finds himself disturbed by the ease with which he can suddenly pull the trigger. He was trained to never shoot unarmed civilians, but now he’s shooting innocent people left and right. He’s positive that he’ll have nightmares about this for days. Taehyung bursts into a room to his left and his breath catches as he sees two young girls huddling in the corner. He raises his gun and pulls the trigger, and his world stops. He stands there in shock. He just shot two kids. He couldn’t believe he just did that, this was it, no turning back now. He’d just crossed the line into the world of the unforgivable. He’s jolted out of his introspection by a knife in his side. He spins around, his vision going black as he shoots the fleeing woman in the back. He comes to in the back of a car, Kai’s face in his vision, muttering soothing words at him, he blacks out again and knows nothing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Kai growls lowly as Taehyung loses consciousness again. The wound looked bad, he thought as he took off his shirt and holds it to the wound. He curses as his shirt is instantly soaked in blood, he could only pray that the knife the woman had stabbed him with wasn’t poisoned.

       “Jungkook, step on it. He’s losing too much blood, and I’d rather not have to explain how he got this wound to a hospital!” He says as JK immediately speeds up.

       As soon as the car pulls into the parking lot Jackson opens the door and picks Tae up carrying him up the stairs to the office.

       “What the hell happened? Yoongi said he was hurt, but he didn’t say it was this bad!” Jiyong says, Youngjae clearing off the table and grimacing as Tae is laid down and his wound is revealed. “Jin, Baekhyun, I want a name. Somehow they knew they were coming. Find out who it was and get me a name.”

       Jin and Baekhyun both nod and exit to go to the control room and figure out who would dare to set up the Horde. Kai cuts off Taehyungs shirt and immediately presses gauze to it, gesturing to Chanyeol and Jackson.

       “I need you two to hold him down, he’s probably going to wake up at some point and start to struggle and I don’t want to hurt him any worse.” Both of them nod and move to hold him down by shoulders and his ankles, as Kai steels himself and pours alcohol onto a rag and wipes it over the wound.

       As predicted the pain rips Tae into consciousness and he begins to struggle. Ignoring his struggles and garbled speech Kai begins stitching him up, sighing when he finished.

        As Kai turns to wash his hands, Jiyong comes and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you Kai.” He says, the waver of his voice belaying his true emotions.

         As Taehyung gets up and stretches, wincing slightly as his stitches pull, Jiyong moves to sit behind his desk, his face all business.

        “Youngbae, Sehun. The two of you are now in charge of my crew. When we figure out who leaked information, you two will take the crew to bring whoever the fuck it was, here.” He says. “That was a fucking setup and I want to know who set you up. Jin and Baekhyun should know who it was shortly.”

        Youngbae and Sehun share matching evil grins and clap palms in a show of solidarity, then they both start gathering their crews to go see if Jin and Baekhyun had found whoever it was.

       “Now Sehun, if I want information from someone, who from your crew would you suggest I ask to help me?” Jiyong asks staring at him.

       Sehun sighs and gestures to Lay, “Before he worked for Suho he was a serial killer known for torturing his victims to death. Torture is kind of something he loves.”

       All eyes turn to Lay and Taehyung almost laughs, as the other man has an almost child-like grin on his face. It seems the word torture evokes happy memories for him as he begins rubbing his hands together. Xiumin and Kai share worried looks as Sehun kisses Kai.

       “You’re staying here my love,” Sehun says to Kai, who smiles and nods, “You’re too important to us for me to justify taking you with us.”

       Jiyong turns to Lay as Sehun, Youngbae and their crew leave, and asks, “If Youngbae and Sehun bring you people who owe me information can you get it for me?”

        Lay rolls his eyes and scoffs, “Of course. I could make a priest give up his secrets.” Taehyung feels a shiver work its’ way up his spine at the almost casual way he says the words.

       “Is there anything you will need?” Jiyong asks, ignoring his arrogant statement.

       “I have everything I need. Anything I don’t have I can make up for in creativity.” Lay says looking antsy.

       Taehyung goes to sit next to Jimin and pulls him into his arms, kissing the back of his neck, before turning to the room at large.

       “Does anyone see anything wrong with tonight?” He asks, looking around and making eye contact with Jungkook and Seunghyun.

        Jungkook and Seunghyun both exchange almost confused looks before Jungkook asks, “What do you mean Tae?”

       Taehyung takes a breath and kisses Jimin’s ear before speaking. “As our boss has already pointed out, that was a setup. They were waiting for us, which means two things.” He says pausing and looking at Jiyong, who nods, before continuing, “One, they knew when we would be there, which leads me to the second thing which is that to know that someone had to have told them. This is bad, because that means whoever told them is not concerned with collateral damage, because whoever it was had to have known we would kill them anyway. There are only two people I know of who have that reputation, three if you count Lay.”

       Jiyong nods in agreement. “Yes, only I or Kris would do something like this, but as it was my crew set up it most definitely was not me, and even though Kris is insane, I doubt he would do anything like this.”

      Taehyung nods and sighs, “Which means there’s probably a new player on the field that is more than likely worse than either of you. Those people tonight were sacrificial lambs. I doubt the person we were there to kill was even there, that was nothing but a diversion. Something is going on and I have a feeling that we are not going to like it.”

       Suddenly Jiyong’s phone rings and he smirks. “Alright, I’ll be there in a minute.” He turns to Taehyung, Jungkook and Kai. “You three stay here with Jimin and relax.” He walks out, followed by Seunghyun, Seungri and Daesung.

        Jungkook immediately looks at Jimin, who starts backing up. “Kookie, no, don’t I didn’t mean to.” He insists looking a little worried.

       “You’ve been asking for it for days. That little outburst Jiyong told me about is just the final straw.” Jungkook says rolling up his sleeves, as Jimin’s eyes dilate, “You know what to do, Angel. Taehyung while I deal with Angel, why don’t you chill with Kai. Make him less nervous, yeah?”

      Taehyung nods and smirks as Kai looks at him nervously.

       Kai sits down on the couch before asking, “So what’s does Jungkook do for the Horde?”

      Taehyung shakes his head before answering, “Mostly he takes care of Jimin. He’s kind of a jack of all trades thug around here.”

       Kai nods, chuckling a bit. Taehyung studies the other man, having already decided that he was a good person.

       “You and Sehun seem really close.”

       Kai smiles broadly before answering. “Yeah, he saved my life. Kris wanted to kill me, but Sehun begged him not to. We had been lovers for a while, before he told me that he was only with Kris because the bastard had some serious dirt on him. He’s never told me what it is, but I figure it has to be pretty bad for my fearless lover to be afraid of anyone.”

       Taehyung smiles at Kai, liking the other man a lot and wondering why Kris had been after him. Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by Jimin coming out of the room and climbing into his lap.

       “Kookie’s so mean, TaeTae. Make him leave me alone.” Jimin whines childishly, burying his face into the crook of Taehyungs neck.

       Jungkook walks out and shakes his head. “You deserved that, baby.” He says sitting next to them.

       Jimin childishly sticks out his tongue at Jungkook. “You didn’t have to bruise my butt, jerk.”

      Taehyung looks at him. “Do you need a better lesson Angel, because I’m quite capable of teaching you, if you do.” He says smirking at Jimin, who looks shocked.

       Kai just shakes his head at the two of them and chuckles softly.

       Jimin looks at Kai and reaches out to stroke his cheek. “I missed you Kai.” Jimin says as Kai kisses his wrist.

      “I missed you too Angel. But now we can start over, all of us can. You know how Kris is, crazy bastard only got worse after you were rescued and Suho disappeared.” Kai says, looking sad.

       Jimin moves from Taehyungs lap to sit beside Kai and cuddle into his side. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you guys out when I left.” He says looking sad.

      Kai kisses his temple and says, “We should have helped you leave before Jiyong did. We were dumb angel.”

      Taehyung watches as Jimin melts against Kai and feels a twinge of jealousy at the way the two of them seem to be so comfortable together. He was just about to say something else when a whooping Jackson comes running in and thrusts a triumphant fist into the air. Jimin giggles at him and Kai lifts an amused eyebrow, as Jiyong comes in followed by the rest of the crew plus six boys who look nothing less than relieved.

      “Ji, who are the kids, are you sure they should be here?” At his question JB and Yoongi both look disgusted and Sehun gestures to Kai.

      “They all need to get looked at, Kai. Make sure that bastard didn’t do anything to them. I want to make sure they’re alright. The bastard didn’t even fight me. He wouldn’t even look at me.”

       Kai stands up and runs to one of the boys pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

      “I told you we would be alright hyung. You worry too much.” The boy says rolling his eyes.

       Sehun comes up behind Kai and asks, “Who’s this baby?”

       Kai looks at him with tears in his eyes and says, “This is my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, bitches? This one was kind of complicated. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Leave a comment!!!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey ladies, and gentlemen. I've been really busy, I know you're waiting on the new chapter. Be patient. It's coming soon. I'm currently working on it but have been experiencing some writers block. However, I can tell you one thing about the new chapter: You're not ready. Comrades, the next chapter will shock you. So be prepared to throw your phone, scream, cry, and whatever else you do. Also, more smut will come. I don't prefer to have a lot of smut, I'm more into the implied exsistence of smut, but there will be some in the next chapter, hopefully. Also, I'm going to start working on Tae's relationships with all of my characters, and flesh out some of the flatter charaters as well. 

Hoping you're all well,  
Queenie


	5. Things Are Revealed, or How Suho Came Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho is alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is finally! I'm sorry for the wait!
> 
> Grab some tissues, turn on some K-pop and read!

Everyone turns to look at Kai, shock evident in their faces.

Sehun looks from one to the other and shrugs. “He must be adopted, because he looks nothing like you.”

Kai shakes his head and chuckles weakly, “He’s my half-brother.” He wraps his arm around the nervous looking boy and gestures to the room at large, “Eunwoo, this is The Horde. Welcome.”

Everyone laughs as the young kid bows, all of them a little mad at the fact that Kris had blackmailed such young kids into working for him.

“So, obviously, we won’t be allowing them to kill anyone. Drugs then, boss?” Youngbae asks, looking at The Dragon, his dark eyes daring the boss to argue. Jiyong looks at them his eyes landing on one of the boys who couldn’t be old enough to know what he had agreed to.

“Anything else would be too much. Youngbae, take the crew and go put a bullet in that bastards head. I want him dead tonight.” Youngbae nods and the room empties, leaving Jiyong with the youngest members of his gang.

“So, Eunwoo, introduce me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kris sits in his warehouse, glaring at Shownu as he asks, “What? Seriously? You want to leave?”

Shownu crosses his arms. “You’ve done none of the things you promised and all of your henchmen are now gone. We were only with you because your father signed an agreement with mine. As you have not upheld your end, we will be leaving. And you can’t stop us anymore. All of your men are gone. And these are my men and I will not let you get them killed. The Dragon is not one to cross, and you are a dead man.”

Kris looks around and as he opens his mouth to speak, a bullet hits him in the back of the head. Fearing that they were about to die, Shownu and his men draw their weapons, only to notice that they are outnumbered and outgunned.

“No one else needs to die tonight Shownu.” Sehun says, handing his gun to Xiumin and approaching Shownu. “So, you switched sides on the bastard?” Shownu asks, smirking as he notices the dragon tattoo on Sehun’s neck.

“It wasn’t a hard choice. They caught me as I was going to ask if we could switch allegiances.” Sehun says, as Jackson snorts.

Zico and Jackson sit perched on the dead body of their boss’s former rival. Looking at the unseeing eyes, Zico snorts and says, “He was an ugly bastard, wasn’t he Jackson-ah?”

Jackson laughs and nods, “Not everyone can be as attractive as us; I mean looks like these cannot be bought.”

Mark and JB roll their eyes, they had heard Jackson and Zico say these things for years, and they both agreed that the two were the same person in different bodies. Shownu looked around and raised an eyebrow at Kihyun who nods. Making eye contact with the rest of his crew he nods and goes to the file cabinet in the corner and pulls out some files and hands them to Kihyun. Looking at them curiously,

Youngbae turns to Shownu. “Blackmail?”

Shownu nods, “You’d be surprised what Kris knew about everyone. But this isn’t just blackmail, it’s also everything he gathered while trying to find Suho.”

Sehun immediately approaches him and takes the files spreading them out on the table, cursing when he sees the latest file. “He’s been right here the whole time, how did we not know this?”

Kai and Xiumin lean over his shoulders and Kai gasps. “He was there the whole time?”

Youngbae approaches the table and asks, “What? Who is this Suho?”

Sehun wipes his eyes and looks up. “Suho is the closest thing I have to family, he was a part of the gang, but when Jimin disappeared he did too. We thought Kris had killed him. But he’s been here in Seoul the whole time.”

Jackson looks at Zico and they both nod. “Tell us where he is. We’ll go get him for you.”

Sehun smiles weakly, “Thank you but I have to do this. It shouldn’t take me long. Xiumin you’re coming with me.”

Youngbae nods and watches them go, sighing. “So that’s another person who got fucked over by Kris. Honestly I’m ecstatic that we killed the fucking cunt, I just wish we could have done it sooner.”

Tae and Jungkook agree, nodding and watching as Zico and Jackson pour gasoline over every surface. As they walk out they feel the heat of the fire behind them, feeling better now that one demon was gone, but aware that there was still another threat.

As they get into the car and pull away Sehun and Xiumin stay quiet for a minute before Xiumin says, “I just can’t believe he left without a word and then stayed nearby, he should have contacted us. Why did he never try to send us a message?”

Sehun shakes his head, not taking is eyes off the road. “I don’t know. But he probably thought that Kris would try to kill him. Kris was angry enough about him leaving, he thought that Jiyong had taken him too. He never knew that Suho just left. I don’t think it ever entered his mind that he was driving him off.”

Xiumin looks out the window and says, “I don’t know how to feel about this. I just don’t understand why he never tried to contact us.”

Sehun nods in understanding and checks his phone as they pull up to a tall building. Confirming he is at the correct spot he gets out and draws his gun, checking the magazine. He waits for Xiumin to get out before going to the door and knocking. He puts his gun in the waistband of his jeans as the door opens, revealing a handsome man who curses and slams the door in his face.

“Suho, open the door! We just want to talk. Kris is dead.” Sehun says knocking again. Sehun breathes a sigh of relief as the door is opened and Suho looks out.

“He’s dead? How did he die?” He asks, his eyes full of skepticism.

“The Horde shot him. I was there, hyung. He’s really dead. Even if the shot hadn’t killed him, the fire did.” Xiumin says, his face full of grim satisfaction.

Suho sighs and goes to the kitchen where he pours himself a glass of water and drains it in a long series of gulps, as he puts the glass in the sink, it struck Sehun that he was being strangely calm about the whole situation. After how he had reacted when Kris had killed Luhan and Tao, Sehun had expected a bigger reaction from him. Sehun wondered if Suho had somehow expected that Kris was already dead. He looked over at Xiumin and shook his head, it seemed his friend was just happy that Suho was ok.

“So, Sehun, is it safe to assume that you now work for Kwon Jiyong?” Suho asked suddenly, startling Sehun out of his self-reverie.

Sehun nodded and looked at him. “Everyone is waiting for us to bring you back. Kai was shocked when we learned you were still alive. We thought you were dead. Everyone did.”

Suho laughed bitterly and looked away. “The bastard just threw me out. Naked mind you, didn’t even have the decency to let me get dressed before he tossed me away. Needless to say that for a while I was forced to survive on my back for a while. I still can’t believe he could have been so heartless, though I can’t say I’m not surprised, I guess I just thought that he loved me. Apparently I was wrong.” Sehun shook his head.

“He didn’t love anyone. He told us that the Horde killed you. I don’t think any of us actually believed that, but it was easier than imagining that Kris had killed you.”

Xiumin had sat there silently and suddenly he could no longer contain himself, “Why didn’t you ever try to contact us and let us know you were still alive? Did you not care?”

Suho sighs and looks at him. “I did care, I still do. But I was ashamed at what I had been reduced to by Kris and for a while there, I was looking for a way to end my life. I was so upset with what happened and I knew he would start abusing our Baekhyun and I just couldn’t handle not being there for him. Baekhyun is fragile and he needs to be treated gently and allowed to do as he pleases not forced to do something that is going to crush his spirit. The kid needs love. I wasn’t there for him. I couldn’t protect him and it kills me.”

Xiumin nods. “He’s okay now. At least he will be, Jiyong is letting him do what he loves. The kid loves it. Come with us, Baek needs to see you Suho. He needs to know you’re ok, it would be good for him, for everyone, if they could see you.”

Suho nods and looks at Sehun. “I think I’m ready to explain. Plus, I’m getting evicted anyway.”

Sehun nods and goes to the door, opening it and gesturing for the other to precede him out of the door. After Suho and Xiumin get into the car, Sehun looks up and down the street and gets into the driver’s seat, starting the engine. As he pulls away he looks over at Suho and smiles, glad to have him back and feeling happy at the look of peace on his face. He catches Xiumin’s eye in the rear view mirror and winks at him, eliciting a chuckle from him. As they drive Suho continues to get more and more excited and nervous to see his boys and Jimin. The last time he had seen Jimin he had been drugged and was being forced to sleep with multiple men every day and every night with little rest. He hoped the Angel was being treated better. He was most nervous, however, to see Baekhyun. He was positive that the kid would hate for leaving, and would not understand that he didn’t have a choice. In the years of his exile his only thought had been for Baekhyun, the kid had always relied on him for emotional and mental support and suddenly they had been violently ripped apart. When the car rolled to a stop outside of a large private hotel looking building Suho began to feel slightly sick to his stomach and had to force himself to get out of the car. As they walked into the building Suho was struck by the elegance and opulence around. He was mindful of the cameras, feeling calmer after seeing them. When they come to the elevator he finds himself nervous once again. When it reaches the top and the doors open on the hallway meant to warn and intimidate he marvels at the fact that The Dragon has managed to perfectly capture the smell of death. When they got to the massive red doors and Sehun opened them, Suho froze as Baekhyun looked at him. He didn’t know what to do, what to think, the kid looked better than he thought he would. He wiped his face and was startled to feel the tears running down his face, he hadn’t even been aware that he was crying.

Baekhyun looks at him with sad eyes and asks, “Where were you? Why did you leave me?”

Suho moves to stand in front of him, “I didn’t leave, Kris kicked me out, bastard didn’t even let me dress or say goodbye.”

“I missed you like crazy, hyung. You were the only thing standing between me and Kris. After you left he made me sleep with all of his allies, and people he was going to kill and anyone else. He made me sleep with a corpse once. I just……..I missed you.” Baekhyun says, grabbing Suho in a tight embrace.

Suho hugs him, feeling horrified that Kris had forced him to violate himself like that, but not entirely surprised.

“A corpse? That bastard made you have sex with a dead body?” Jungkook asks, a horrified expression on his handsome face.

Baekhyun nods, “At least he drugged me first. He almost always did, thank god I’m not dependent on anything. I could have become addicted. Not that he would have cared, he probably would have kicked me out too. Bastard didn’t like any of us. Not me, not Suho, not Sehun. We were just useful to him. That’s all.”

Jiyong had listened to them, his anger slowly mounting as he did, he looked over at Seunghyun and Youngbae, both looking as horrified as he felt. He was glad that he had killed the bastard.

“If he wasn’t already dead, I’d tell you to go kill him. You’re welcome here, Suho, are you hungry?” Jiyong asks as he gestures to the table.

Suho nods and moves to the table, half expecting to be told he had to do something sexual in order to eat, but as he begins to eat, and no one tries to stop him, he relaxes and eats contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> *fans you* I know, I know. Here have some water. *hands you a water bottle*  
> You think this is bad? Wait til next time.  
> Ps.-I know I killed Yugyeom. I don't like him anyway. He's a brat. Sue me.  
> Pps- Can you tell who my bias is yet?


End file.
